Deja que el sol salga mañana
by Fogos Fastus
Summary: Nathan acaba de descubrir algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando, ¿cómo reaccionará? ¿Y cómo reaccionará Audrey ante lo que acababa de desvelar? Si quieren que continúe la historia, por favor, dejen sus opiniones al respecto. También las opiniones sobre la historia, ya sean buenas o malas. Toda crítica sirve para mejorar. Gracias.


**HAVEN**

**(después del capitulo 4x06)**

**Lo que acababa de escuchar, sin lugar a dudas, no se lo esperaba, Audrey Parker, su compañera, su amiga, su confidente, la mujer a la que amaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, su Audrey, acababa de decirle que le quería...entre otras cosas que habían quedado ya en segundo plano.**

**No sabía como reaccionar, o más bien, no podía aún reaccionar. Su mente estaba aturdida y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que podría decir que iba a salirse del pecho, lanzandole descargas incoherentes de alegría y miedo. Alegría por que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos, lo que hacía entendible su comportamiento en las semanas anteriores a que entrara en el granero. Miedo a perderla de nuevo y de forma definitiva...sin que él pudiera hacer nada...**

**Por primera vez en tantos meses, el ex jefe de policía, el amigo inseparable y fiel, el hombre derrotado, él, Nathan Wuornos, ya no quería morir, no veía esa posibilidad como una solución, sino como un engaño, y ¿por qué? Por ella... porque ella no lo veía como una solución, ni siquiera lo veía como una posibilidad, quería que él viviera, quería que él estuviera a su lado, por que le quería...**

**No pudo evitar sonreír, con ganas renovadas de vivir, y para cuando pudo ser consciente de sus actos, casi una hora después, ya estaba en la puerta de su despacho, con la chaqueta en la mano y dispuesto, como podía sentirlo en su corazón, a ir tras ella. Ella tenía razón, había otra forma, debía haberla.**

**- Que diablos... -susurro para sí- ella ya no quiere alejarme... no seré yo quien lo haga esta vez**

**Apenas había terminado de hablarse a sí mismo, si, como un idiota, cuando salió de comisaria, bajó los escalones al trote mientras se ponía la chaqueta y subió casi de un salto a su todo-terreno. Debía pensar en poner ruedas más pequeñas... dijo para sí un instante, sonriendo.**

**Quizás le gustaba la velocidad, o quizás no le preocupaba porque no sentía nada, tal vez las dos cosas, o tal vez que no pensaba en otra cosa que en ella, el caso es que conducía por las calles de Haven a gran velocidad, viendo como la noche se echaba sobre el pequeño pueblo, llenándose de una paz inconfundible, una paz que él no tenía...**

**- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando, Audrey? -se reprocha a sí misma, acercandose a la terraza de su casa- ¿acabas de decirle a Nathan que le amas? ¿te has vuelto loca?**

**Audrey nunca solía tener problemas con sus sentimientos, siempre los controlaba bien y era capaz de ser fría y calmada y solo había dos personas que supieran leer en sus ojos, sin embargo, si sus amigos la vieran ahora... su rostro y, sobre todo, sus ojos mostraba alegría, tristeza, enfado y miedo por igual. Un revoltijo de sentimientos que a la joven agente le estaba costando descifrar.**

**Apoyada en la barandilla de madera que envolvía la terraza, observaba el cálido y pacífico mar de Haven, con el faro a lo lejos, siempre atrayente y misterioso para ella. Ese pueblo la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, en él había encontrado una familia y un hogar. **

**Las cosas habían cambiado desde que entró en el granero y casi se convierte en otra persona, pero ahora estaba allí, de nuevo en casa, con los problemáticos cercados por aquellos que les temían y, sin duda alguna, ella iba a recuperar el pueblo que había dejado atrás, con la gente conviviendo en paz, con Nathan y ella ayudando a quienes tenían problemas, con Duke animando los días con su maliciosa sonrisa y su forma de ser. **

**Fue entonces cuando sus sentimientos se hicieron claros, observando el pueblo que tanto le había dado, comprendió lo que sentía y, mejor aún, lo que quería. Quería leer cada día el Herald, ese periódico que jamás decía la verdad, quería bajar las escaleras y ver a Duke, su fiel amigo, pintando monigotes en la pizarra de la terraza de The Gull, darle los buenos días y que él sonriera de forma traviesa, intentando parecer inocente. Y quería, por supuesto que quería y deseaba, a Nathan a su lado, como siempre... no, como siempre no, le quería más cerca, quería poder besarle sin temer desaparecer en cualquier instante...**

**El leve ruido de la puerta al ser golpeada la sacó de sus pensamiento, dándose cuenta de que se estremecía al recordar malos sucesos y sonreía con solo recordar esos momentos felices con quienes quería y habían logrado que amase la Navidad.**

**- ¡Ya voy! -trotó hacía la puerta, ¿quién podía ser a esas horas de la noche?- Na...Nathan -tembló su voz al verle frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, observándola detenidamente como si intentara saber que decir y, lo más raro de todo, sonriendo- ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes qué...?**

**- ¿Puedes no hacer tantas preguntas a la vez, por favor? -cortó antes de que la lista de preguntas fuera tan larga que no supiera el orden de las respuestas- No ha pasado nada malo Audrey. Vine a verte, quería decirte algo importante. Y no, no se que hora es, pero seguro que es tarde.**

**- ¿En verdad memorizas las preguntas que te hago? -no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, ladeando la cabeza y apartándose de la puerta-**

**- Intento acordarme de todas, para darle una respuesta a cada una -dio un par de pasos hacía el interior de la casa, sonriendo- memorizo bastante bien aquello que tiene que ver contigo**

**Cerró la puerta a su espalda y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Audrey por las palabras, sonrisa y seguridad de su amigo, pero no hizo intento alguno de moverse cuando este la tomo de la cintura, atrayendola para abrazarla cálidamente, si se movió al sentirse entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su camisa, invadida por el miedo a perderle y el afán por sentir su calor y su protección.**

**- No vas a perderme Audrey -susurró suavemente, como si su miedo se hubiera convertido en una pregunta para él, a la que, como siempre, respondía- ni yo voy a perderte a ti -la apartó suavemente de él, apenas unos centímetros, lo suficiente para mirarla y perderse en sus ojos- ni tu vas a volver a irte, ni yo voy a pensar o a dejar que me maten, estaré contigo Audrey Parker -acarició su mejilla con la palma de su mano, sintiendo la calidez de la mujer a la que amaba- te quiero...**

**- Nathan... -no necesitaba palabras, podía ver en sus ojos el amor que sentía por ella, también podía ver que él la estaba sintiendo y eso hizo que sonriera, tirando de su camisa para rozar sus labios- yo también te quiero... -susurró contra sus labios, separandose al sentir el escalofrío de joven comisario- lo estas sintiendo -afirmo más que preguntar-**

**- Todo -respondió de forma simple, sonriendo- y quiero seguir sintiendo**

**- Eso puedo arreglarlo -sus miradas centellearon a la vez, como respuesta a preguntas que nunca se dijeron en alto- quedate, deja que el sol salga mañana para los dos... -el joven asintió, como si hubiera deseado escuchar esas palabras hacía tiempo-**

**Hay preguntas que no necesitaban ser formuladas y hay respuestas que no necesitan ser dichas. Menos aún entre ellos, podían leer en los ojos del otro lo que necesitaban saber, de igual forma que ambos supieron que estarían siempre juntos cuando sus labios se unieron en un profundo, cálido y deseado beso.**


End file.
